Can't Help Thinking
by chee-wit
Summary: After making a desperate choice Jareth is brought back to Earth.
1. Golden Years

_**Disclaimer: **this is a work of fiction done solely for the purpose of fan fiction. Jareth and Sarah and any other Labyrinth characters belong to Jim Henson Company. I actually prefer it that way._

_**Author's Note**: This was originally written for the "100 word drabble challenge from the J/DB Harem Group. Each Labyrinth drabble is inspired by/based on a David Bowie song." Around chapter 30 the song artist and choices change but the 100 part of the challenge still is in effect. _

* * *

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

Golden Years

* * *

Sarah sat on the counter staring into Paul's warm grey eyes while he cradled her face between his hands. "I'm sorry Sierra; I don't think you're right for the role." He slowly leaned in and captured her lips in a chaste kiss then broke away. Paul turned from her and took his coat from where he had thrown it the night before. Sarah remained where she was while Paul put on his coat and shoes.

Paul searched his pockets for his car keys; he met her eyes briefly before turning away.

"I know you'll be a famous actress one day."

* * *

Last night they loved you, opening doors and pulling some strings, angel  
Come get up my baby

In walked luck and you looked in time  
Never look back, walk tall, act fine  
Come get up my baby

I'll stick with you baby for a thousand years  
Nothing's gonna touch you in these golden years, gold  
Golden years, gold whop whop whop  
Come get up my baby

Golden Years - Daivd Bowie 1975


	2. China Girl

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

China Girl

* * *

Darren smoothed his hand down her body and kissed her cheek softly. He brushed her dark hair back from her eyes. "Shh," he said wiping the tears away from her face. He sat on the edge of the bed looking at the lipstick smeared across her mouth.

"Please, pass me my clothes," she stood up slowly from the bed. The white designer dress he had bought her had fallen by the door; Darren picked it up and handed it to her. Sarah slipped it over her head letting it fall back down her smooth thighs.

"You'll get the part Sarah."

* * *

I stumble into town just like a sacred cow  
Visions of swastikas in my head  
Plans for everyone  
It's in the white of my eyes

My little China Girl  
You shouldn't mess with me  
I'll ruin everything you are  
I'll give you television  
I'll give you eyes of blue  
I'll give you a man who wants to rule the world

And when I get excited  
My little China Girl says  
Oh baby just you shut your mouth

China Girl - David Bowie 1982


	3. I Would Be Your Slave

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

I Would Be Your Slave

* * *

"Everything that you wanted—" Sarah murmured, twirling the white flower between her fingers. She tore at the petals, "love me..."

She stared at the ceiling; the snow in her hair was melting. She had gone out to the beach to watch the sunset.

"Do as I say."

A _gentleman _had left flowers at your door her neighbour had said.

"And I will be your slave..."

Sarah threw the ruined flower across the room and walked over to the window to see if he was still there. There wasn't a single footprint left in the snow for her to follow.

* * *

I bet you laugh out loud at me  
A chance to strike me down  
Give me peace of mind at last  
Show me all you are  
Open up your heart to me  
I will be your slave

I don't sit around and wait  
I don't give a damn  
I don't see the point at all  
No footprints in the sand

I Would Be Your Slave - David Bowie 2002


	4. Queen Bitch

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

Queen Bitch

* * *

After months of searching he finally found an apartment that suited his taste. There was a good view of the city streets from the balcony and he liked sitting out there while drinking coffee. The mornings were always nice too; he got plenty of sunshine through the windows. The kitchen was adequate and there was bathroom and a guest room beside his bedroom.

Jareth stood outside looking over the balcony, he saw Sarah pressed between a man and his limousine; he was tracing kisses along her slender neck, her soft hair tangled in his hands.

Jareth went to the clubs.

* * *

So I lay down a while  
And I gaze at my hotel wall  
Oh the cot is so cold  
It don't feel like no bed at all  
Yeah I lay down a while  
And I look at my hotel wall  
And he's down on the street  
So I throw both his bags down the hall  
And I'm phoning a cab  
'Cause my stomach feels small  
There's a taste in my mouth  
And it's no taste at all

It could have been me  
Oh yeah, it could have been me  
Why didn't I say, Why didn't I say, no, no, no

Queen Bitch - David Bowie 1971


	5. The Pretty Things Are Going To Hell

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

The Pretty Things Are Going To Hell

* * *

Only one night of clubbing and Jareth had been invited into a girl's house for coffee. She slid off her satin dress and crawled on the bed to lie beside him, tracing his sharp cheekbones.

"What do you want?" Penny whispered against his ear as her hand slid down his body to gently stroke him through his pants. Jareth closed his eyes. He stilled her hand from its stroking. For a moment he just breathed. Then he sat up and gently pushed her back down onto the soft mattress. His hand brushed the pulse in her neck.

"You can't give me it."

* * *

You're still breathing but you don't know why  
Life's a bit and sometimes you die  
You're still breathing but you just can't tell  
Don't hold your breath  
But the pretty things are going to hell

The pretty things are going to hell  
They wore him out  
But they wore him well

The Pretty Things Are Going To Hell - David Bowie 1999


	6. Love You 'Til Tuesday

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

Love You 'Til Tuesday

* * *

One month had passed; he stood in his living room and dialled the phone number that had been taped to his fridge. He leaned one hand against the table as he listened to the phone ring.

"Hello, is Penny there?"

A young voice answered him, "My sister is at the church, she's getting married today."

"Oh..."

He shifted the phone in hand. "Can I take a message?"

"No...Thank you," he smiled softly and swallowed.

Jareth leaned against his apartment balcony watching the inhabitants below while he drank his coffee. On the fire escape of her apartment laid a black cat.

* * *

Who's that hiding in the apple tree, clinging to a branch  
Don't be afraid it's only me, hoping for a little romance  
If you lie beneath my shade, I'll keep you nice and cool

Oh, beatiful baby  
I was very lonely till I met you on Sunday  
My passion's never-ending and I'll love you till Tuesday

Love You 'Til Tuesday - David Bowie 1967


	7. Cat People Putting Out Fire

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

Cat People (Putting Out Fire)

* * *

Cats were evil. It had swiped him across the face leaving a scratch on his cheek. But he was with her.

She stood with him on the fire escape her arms folded, her head titled upward. She was still just as fierce as he had remembered and completely unafraid. He wiped the blood from his cheek and leaned against the railing of the fire escape staring into her wild eyes.

Slowly he moved forward, his shoes scraping against the floor. She straightened her back remaining alert.

"It's been a while Sarah."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"What happened to your face?"

* * *

See these eyes so green  
I can stare for a thousand years  
Colder than the moon  
It's been so long

Feel my blood enraged  
It's just the fear of losing you  
Don't you know my name  
You've been so long

And I've been putting out fire  
With gasoline

Cat People - David Bowie 1981


	8. John, I'm Only Dancing

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

John, I'm Only Dancing

* * *

Every move Jareth made was smooth and controlled. He effortlessly twirled her six times then spun her back into his arms. He slowly stepped back from her.

"You need a bit more practice."

Sarah shook her head still panting from the exercise; she didn't understand how he could dance like that.

"Who is the man watching us?" She nodded her head toward the gentleman standing by the back entrance of El Corazon. El Corazon was dance club that Anne, an old acquaintance of Jareth's, owned.

Jareth directed his attention to the gentleman with the mussed brown hair, "My boyfriend, John."

* * *

Shadow love was quick and clean, life's a well-thumbed machine  
I saw you watching from the stairs, you're everyone that ever cared  
Oh lordy, oh lordy, you know I need some loving  
Move me, touch me

John, I'm only dancing  
She turns me on, but I'm only dancing  
She turns me on, but don't get me wrong  
I'm only dancing

John, I'm Only Dancing - David Bowie 1972


	9. Everyone Says 'Hi'

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

Everyone Says 'Hi'

* * *

Some days Jareth preferred to be alone. He was wading through the water, the waves crashing against his legs. In his hand he held the photographs he kept in his wallet, he took them out on days like these. There were photos of him standing with a group of friends, some of them past lovers, and acquaintances. All their names were printed on the back of the photos along with the dates in case he ever forgot which he didn't.

One photo fell from his hand into the water Jareth picked it up and looked at it. He remembered her.

* * *

Don't stay in a bad place  
Where they don't care how you are  
Everyone says 'Hi'

Everyone says 'Hi'  
Everyone says 'Hi'  
And the girl next door  
And the guy upstairs  
Everyone says 'Hi'  
And your mum and dad Everyone says 'Hi'  
And your big fat dog  
Everyone says 'Hi'  
Everyone says

Everyone Says 'Hi' - David Bowie 2002


	10. Life On Mars

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

Life On Mars

* * *

The door slammed behind her and she sat down at the piano and began playing a complicated composition. Jareth had invited her to come over whenever it got rough at home. He had seen her almost everyday that month.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The music stopped. She slung her bag over shoulder and walked past him without saying a word.

It had been over a year since he had last seen her.

Late one afternoon he had crossed her on the street. She had an album tucked underneath her coat.

"Julia," he shouted. She didn't hear him.

* * *

But the film is a saddening bore  
'Cause I wrote it ten times or more  
It's about to be writ again  
As I ask you to focus on

Sailors fighting in the dance hall  
Oh man! Look at those cavemen go  
It's the freakiest show

Take a look at the Lawman  
Beating up the wrong guy  
Oh man! Wonder if he'll ever know  
He's in the best selling show  
Is there life on Mars?

Life On Mars - David Bowie 1971


	11. Be My Wife

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

Be My Wife

* * *

"So how long have you been married now, Penny?" he smiled while pouring her a shot of vodka.

"Six months now," she took the glass from the table and gulped it down.

Jareth sat down across from her and drank from his own glass. "I take it you're happy?" His eyes flicked up from his drink.

Quietly she set her glass on the table. "Do you want to know the truth?" She stood up from the couch and rested her hands on the arms of his chair. Before he could react Penny had kissed him.

"I wanted to marry you."

* * *

Sometimes you get so lonely  
Sometimes you get nowhere  
I've lived all over the world  
I've left every place

Please be mine  
Share my life  
Stay with me  
Be my wife

Sometimes you get so lonely

Be My Wife - David Bowie 1976


	12. New Killer Star

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

New Killer Star

* * *

Without warning Jareth had called Sarah's apartment. She had come rushing over to find him laying on the ground his one hand clutching his chest while the other pulled at his hair. Sarah knelt down beside him running a hand over his back; he let out a gasp and opened his eyes.

"Do you know what an explosion feels like?" He whispered brokenly.

Sarah shook her head sitting back from him. Slowly Jareth pushed himself into a sitting position. Another tremor ran through his body. He let out a shaky breath and stared out the window.

A star was dying.

* * *

I'm thinking now  
I got a better way  
I discovered a star  
I got a better way  
Ready, set, go  
I got a better way  
A new killer star  
I got a better way  
Ready, set, go  
I got a better way  
The stars in your eyes  
I got a better way  
Ready, set, go  
I got a better way  
I discovered a star  
I got a better way  
Ready, set, go

New Killer Star - David Bowie 2002


	13. Seven

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

Seven

* * *

It was deathly quiet out except for the rain that pattered on the ground. He took a seat on the grass next to a statue of a weeping angel. There were so many bodies that lay rotting underneath his feet. So many flowers could be found resting against the graves. Jareth folded his hands; he looked up at his stone companion.

"It's not very cheerful place is it?" The wind whipped his hair back from his face. "I hope...that is if I ever..." He ran a hand across his face. All around him were dead people...so many bodies in the ground.

* * *

The Gods forgot they made me  
So I forgot them, too  
I listen to their shadows  
I play among their graves  
My heart is never broken  
My patience never tried  
I got seven days to live my life or seven ways to die

Seven days to live my life or seven ways to die

Seven - David Bowie 2002


	14. The Man Who Sold The World

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

The Man Who Sold The World

* * *

On Sunday they had gone to church and then Sarah had asked him. Jareth sat down on the steps and took a sip of his coffee, "I sold it." Sarah sat down beside him still holding onto the wooden box he had given her that morning.

For a while they're quiet. They watched a car come screeching down the street, nearly hitting some tiny children. Sarah turned her head to look up at Jareth who was now standing behind her. The expression on his face was indistinguishable; she didn't know what he was thinking.

"I guess I'll see you later."

* * *

I laughed and shook his hand, and made my way back home  
I searched for form and land, for years and years I roamed  
I gazed a gazely stare at all the millions here  
We must have died alone, a long long time ago

Who knows? Not me  
We never lost control  
You're face to face  
With the Man who Sold the World

The Man Who Sold The World - David Bowie 1970


	15. Fashion

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

Fashion

* * *

Outside the room stood John who was waiting for his boyfriend to finish getting fitted for his suit. He sat down in one of the chairs watching beautiful women walk past him dressed in the latest fashions. One came up to him and informed him that Andrew wanted to have Jareth pose with some of the models. With a sigh he nodded. The woman took sympathy on John and turned on the radio to help past the time.

An hour later Jareth walked out in his designer suit to find John lying on the couch.

"It looks good on you."

* * *

Fashion! Turn to the left  
Fashion! Turn to the right  
Oooh, fashion!  
We are the goon squad  
and we're coming to town  
Beep-beep  
Beep-beep

Fashion - David Bowie 1980


	16. Look Back In Anger

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

Look Back In Anger

* * *

The door slammed shut behind him. Jareth collapsed on the floor, his heart beating painfully in his chest. He tensed and held in a breath. Slowly he pushed himself back up and leaned against the wall trying to make it into his room. He fell against the bed, his hands gripping then slipping from the sheets. After a while he went into the bathroom his reflection staring back at him from the mirror. He cringed and pressed his hand at his chest. Jareth held the gaze of his reflection and struck the mirror. He withdrew his bloody hand and sighed.

* * *

"You know who I am," he said  
The speaker was an angel  
He coughed and shook his crumpled wings  
Closed his eyes and moved his lips  
"It's time we should be going"

Look Back In Anger - David Bowie 1978, 1979


	17. The Motel

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

The Motel

* * *

A note was taped to Sarah's door that gave her directions to a Motel. Now she stood in the lobby waiting for the manager to finish her call.

"He's in room 213."

Sarah knocked on the door and waited. It wasn't until five minutes had passed that he had opened the door. She walked into the room closing the door behind her.

"I wouldn't think you'd come after what I did." Jareth lay back on the bed his hands folded over his stomach.

Sarah reached into her pocket and held out the note to him. "I heard you were sick."

* * *

Explosion falls upon deaf ears  
While we're swimmin' in a sea of sham  
Living in the shadow of vanity  
A complex fashion for a simple man

And there is no hell  
And there is no shame  
And there is no hell  
Like an old hell  
There is no hell

The Motel – David Bowie 1995


	18. I Can't Read

**A.N: **This chapter is a prequel to The Motel.

* * *

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

I Can't Read

* * *

The blood was dripping onto the carpet through his bandage. Jareth reached into his desk drawer and took out a few bills. Outside it was raining and he could hear the rumble of thunder. Unlike most people Jareth hadn't squandered his money, he had invested it so that staying in motel wouldn't cost a thing.

While walking to the motel Jareth had found a woman lying dead in the streets. Not a single person stopped. He bent down, closed her eyes and whispered into her ear. Slowly he rose noticing an old newspaper lying torn in the gutter.

* * *

I can't read shit anymore  
I just sit back and ignore  
Cause I just can't get it right, can't get it right  
I can't read shit I can't read shit

I Can't Read – David Bowie 1989


	19. Moonage Daydream

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

Moonage Daydream

* * *

"So what do you want?" Jareth turned the stereo dials trying to find a good station. Behind him Sarah stood watching him with mild fascination. She reached her hand to touch his shoulder and he flinched.

"What kind of sick?"

A frown passed his face, "Nothing for you to worry about." Jareth leaned back against the bed in defeat. Sarah knelt down beside him and rested her head against his shoulder inspecting his bandaged hand. Jareth cringed at the contact. Slowly Sarah lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Better?"

"Why do you pretend to care?"

"I **_don't_**."

* * *

Don't fake it baby, lay the real thing on me  
The church of man, love  
Is such a holy place to be  
Make me baby, make me know you really care

Make me jump into the air

Moonage Daydream – David Bowie 1971


	20. Heroes

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

Heroes

* * *

Among the old records was a picture of a young man who Sarah thought resembled Jareth. She handed it to him and smirked. Jareth gave her a blank stare.

"Are you going to buy it?"

Sarah nodded her head and went up to the register.

Then he smiled at her. "Are you going to attempt to speak German?" Her face fell as she reached into her wallet.

"Are you going to try to cook?" was her reply.

Jareth walked up to the register and spoke to the owner called Steven. A moment passed and then Jareth handed her the album.

* * *

I, I wish you could swim  
Like the dolphins  
Like dolphins can swim

Though nothing, nothing will keep us together  
We can beat them, forever and ever  
Oh, we can be heroes just for one day

Heroes – David Bowie 1977, 1985, 1987


	21. The Laughing Gnome

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

The Laughing Gnome

* * *

Early the next morning after drinking all night, Sarah had woken up with a headache and found her two flatmates lying naked beside her.

"What the hell!"

Jareth's hand was propped on the pillow as he shot a glance at Steve.

"I find you both equally attractive."

In return for his explanation he had received a glare. "**_Honestly_** Steve."

When Sarah had left Steve continued talking to Jareth in German. His fingers ran through Jareth's blond hair and Steve lifted his head up to press a kiss against his lips. "Don't tell her but I think you're much more attractive."

* * *

In the morning when I woke up  
He was sitting on the edge of my bed  
With his brother whose name was Fred  
He'd bought him along to sing me a song

The Laughing Gnome - David Bowie 1967


	22. Shadow Man

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

Shadow Man

* * *

That afternoon Jareth had been stopped in streets, a woman came up to him and had drew him into a passionate kiss. After a few moments he had recognized her and pushed her back.

"Constance."

Of all days, he didn't expect to run into one of his past lovers. His face fell when he saw the look in her eyes. He lifted her chin up and smiled. "Why didn't you ever call me?" Constance shook her head from his grip and stood back from him.

"You never told me your name." The sadness in her eyes nearly broke his heart.

* * *

And the street overflows  
With the folk who understand  
But for the guy who can't be seen  
He's the Shadow Man  
And the Shadow Man is close at hand

The Shadow Man – David Bowie 1971, 2002


	23. Right On Mother

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

Right On Mother

* * *

It was foolish but he needed to tell his mother. That afternoon he had found her sitting outside in a lawn chair enjoying the sun. He stood before her, Constance watching him from the door of the house.

"Maggie..."

The way he said it got her attention.

"I'm moving out. I'm in love with that girl..." Jareth swallowed waiting for his Maggie's reply.

She pulled down her sunglasses and glanced back at Constance, "Fine."

Jareth leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You're really not going to miss me?"

Maggie shook her head not letting him see that she was crying.

* * *

Right on Mother you've really blew my mind  
I never thought we'd hit it off until today  
Right on Mother you know the way I feel  
Now you know I'm living with my girl and it's real

Right on Mother – David Bowie 1971


	24. Space Oddity

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

Space Oddity

* * *

"I'll come back." He pressed his face into Sarah's soft hair, her arms tightly wrapped around him.

The plane landed with no delay and Jareth got into the car that would be driving him to his new residence.

It was just like the photographs, the balcony had an excellent view of the mountains. Jareth rested his arms over the railing studying all the different and new constellations in the sky. A knock came to his door and he found a bottle of vodka and a shot glass had been left on the table. Jareth smiled and poured himself a glass.

* * *

Ground control to major Tom  
Ground control to major Tom  
Take your protein pills and put your helmet on  
(Ten) Ground control (Nine) to major Tom (Eight)  
(Seven, six) Commencing countdown (Five), engines on (Four)  
(Three, two) Check ignition (One) and may gods (Blastoff) love be with you

Space Oddity – David Bowie 1969


	25. Ashes to Ashes

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

Ashes To Ashes

* * *

Shiori sat with Jareth in the corner of Youki Singe tracing the scars on his hand.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was a king who sold a world?"

She shook her head, her hair falling into her eyes, "No Lowe san."

He lifted his glass and stared into it. "No, I suppose you wouldn't."

The most recent letter he received from Germany lay on the table between them. Jareth looked at it dejectedly.

Shiori smiled while she gently massaged his hand. "You should go home," she whispered.

With a slight nod Jareth stood from the table and stumbled out of the bar.

* * *

They got a message from the Action Man  
"I'm happy, hope you're happy too  
I've loved all I've needed love  
Sordid details following"

The shrieking of nothing is killing  
Just pictures of Jap girls in synthesis and I  
Ain't got no money and I ain't got no hair  
But I'm hoping to kick but the planet it's glowing

Ashes to Ashes - David Bowie 1980


	26. Hallo Spaceboy

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

Hallo Spaceboy

* * *

Gently snow drifted down from the sky. It was around an hour later that a police car pulled over. An officer took out their flashlight and began inspecting the two vehicles. One of the vechiles had a broken wind shield with an unconscious driver resting their head against the wheel.

Joe called the other officer over to help her pull them out of the car. Both of them managed to get the body out of the wreckage and now had it lying in backseat of their car. Neither of them was certain how the man had survived in the cold.

* * *

But Moondust will cover you  
Cover you

This chaos is Killing me  
So bye bye love  
Yeah bye bye love  
Bye bye love  
Yeah bye bye love

Hallo Spaceboy – David Bowie 1994


	27. Let's Dance

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

Let's Dance

* * *

Down on the water underneath her feet Sarah could see the sky. Her friend Terry held his camera up and took a photograph of her of her staring at the water. A jeep came across it blaring blues music. Terry's sister, May, jumped out of the back and ran across the sand towards them. She fell into Sarah's arms and trembled as she spoke in her ear. Sarah slowly moved back. Her eyes fell to the shoes on her feet; she slid them off and started running to the jeep.

Terry retrieved her shoes from the water and followed her.

* * *

If you say run, I'll run with you  
And if you say hide, we'll hide  
Because my love for you  
Would break my heart in two  
If you should fall  
Into my arms  
And tremble like a flower

Let's Dance – David Bowie 1982


	28. Strangers When We Meet

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

Strangers When We Meet

* * *

A pair of eyes stared at her from behind the door. The door opened fully and Sarah walked inside. She glanced at the obscure pieces of artwork that was scattered on the walls while she took off her shoes. The light sound of shuffling could be heard down the hall. A voice spoke in hushed tones.

"What is it now?"

"Just go."

Jareth shuffled into the room and found a beautiful young woman standing in it looking at his artwork.

"Oh hello, you must be—"His breath came out in whoosh as the young woman crushed him in her embrace.

* * *

No peachy prayers  
No trendy rechauffé  
I'm with you  
So I can't go wrong

All my violence  
Raining tears upon the sheets  
I'm bewildered  
For we're strangers when we meet

Strangers When We Meet – David Bowie 1995


	29. Kooks

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

Kooks

* * *

The wind made her hair fly wildly. Jareth was standing on the balcony. It was something that he did quite often. Sarah didn't even pretend to understand him. There were differences from who he was. He wasn't really the person she once knew. Yet he stilled looked at her like he always did. It made her a little bit nervous. That no matter what **that** didn't change. Should she feel flattered that he...? He never said it. At times he shrunk away from her. She never asked him why. There were things that Sarah didn't ask him.

Did he remember?

* * *

And a book of rules  
On what to say to people  
When they pick on you  
'Cause if you stay with us you're gonna be pretty Kookie too

Kooks – David Bowie 1971


	30. Underground

**A.N: **The last part is present the rest are past events.

* * *

**Can't Help Thinking**

* * *

Underground

* * *

_His wings were spread in flight. The wind blew against his white face. It felt so very wonderful to him...that he was able to fly._

_A sharp crack broke the silence. His shriek pierced through the air. His body fell to the earth. His heart's blood was staining his chest. _

_Even now his heart still hurt. The pain of the wound...It was now a constant reminder of the foolish mistake he had made._

Tears slid slowly down his face. Jareth didn't know why he was crying. His heart was throbbing painfully. He lifted his head to the darkening fall sky.

* * *

It's only forever  
Not long at all  
Lost and lonely  
That's underground  
Underground

Underground – David Bowie 1985


	31. Ghosts That We Knew

**Author's Notes**: This chapters picks up three months after the last chapter. Old readers will notice that choice of inspiration has changed this is a personal choice but it will not affect the style or the direction of the story.

* * *

Sarah carded her hand through Jareth's hair as he laid on the floor, his head resting in her lap. His broken and newly bandaged hand rested on his stomach.

"You need to stop hurting yourself like this." Sarah said gently. "I think this is the third time you've broken it."

"Third?"

"Yeah. You don't remember yet, do you?"

Jareth turned on his side cradling his hand against his chest."No, not yet." He muttered. Sarah moved her hand from his hair to his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey. It's going to be okay."

Jareth closed his eyes.

* * *

You saw my pain, washed out in the rain  
Broken glass, saw the blood run from my veins  
But you saw no fault no cracks in my heart  
And you knelt beside my hope torn apart  
But the ghosts that we knew will flicker from view  
And we'll live a long life

Ghost That We Knew - Mumford and Sons


	32. Everything

**Author's Notes**: Thank you The Dishwasher for the review. Sorry it's been a while for the update.

* * *

**November 9 1995**

The slide of Chloe's hand against Sarah's brought her attention back to her face.

Chloe smiled at her, curling her fingers around hers gently. "I don't think things are going to get any easier for you Sarah. I think they might actually get worse."

Sarah lips twitched into a frown.

"But," Chloe tightened her hold on her hand. "I think you can do it, I really think you can." Her thumb rubbed absently over Sarah's knuckles. "If you ever need to talk you can always call me, okay?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, I promise. I'll call you."

* * *

You are the strength,

That keeps me walking.

You are the hope,

That keeps me trusting.

You are the light,

To my soul.

You are my purpose,

You're everything.

Everything - Lifehouse


	33. Terrible Love

**Author's Notes: **A late Happy Thanksgiving to all the Americans.

* * *

The water bottle was half empty. Sarah's eyes were trained on it as she sat in the office. The woman was talking to her. Sarah bit her tongue as she kept her eyes focused on the water.

"Do you feel like you didn't get the dad you deserved?"

Her gaze moved to the vacant corner to her left. Her fingers digging into the fabric of her coat, her arms were wrapped around herself.

The woman persisted. "Everyone wants their father's acceptance—"

"I don't want to speak to him ever again." Sarah snapped at her.

She shut her eyes.

* * *

And I can't fall asleep without a little help

It takes a while to settle down

My shivered bones

Until the panic sets

It takes an ocean not to break

Terrible Love - Birdy


	34. The River Has Run Wild

Sorry it's been a long time since the last update. Gender neutral pronouns are being used for this new character in case you're confused.

* * *

**_Past_**

Jareth's body was trembling, he could feel the steadiness and strength of the arms that held him. He shut his eyes and willed himself to relax, to be calm, he was safe. Trust em because ey wouldn't hurt him. He rested his body weight against em, he tried to remember how to breathe. He felt the softness of eir skin, the muscles in eir arms, and he notes the scar on eir bicep.

When he felt a bit calmer, although still trembling, he looked up at em. Ey looked back down at him, met his eyes, and pulled him closer.

* * *

The river has run wild tonight

The birds have stopped singing and I've lost my sight

River Has Run Wild - Mads Langer


End file.
